<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Past Dawn by xenon_rocket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519823">Long Past Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenon_rocket/pseuds/xenon_rocket'>xenon_rocket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Reunions, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenon_rocket/pseuds/xenon_rocket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax was just like Rocket. Made in a lab as well as many others. They broke out of the lab many years ago. He momentarily met a raccoon named Rocket but after the escape, they went their separate ways. Until Jax found himself right in front of him again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rocket Raccoon &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Past Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Jax P.O.V.</i>
</p><p>Who am I kidding? I'm just a lost soul who has nothing better to do but drink his problems away. You guessed it, a screwup. Yeah, that's what I am. </p><p>My names Jax, short for Jaxson Culpeo. But most people call me fox cause that's what I unfortunately look like. A walking, talking, freak of nature. Yeah, that's it. I was made by some insane scientist on the planet Halfworld. There were a ton of others like me, but I never stopped to socialize. Although I do remember one guy. He was like a... a raccoon or something? I’m not a hundred percent sure, but he called himself Rocket. He was pretty cool. I mean, we got along n' shit. But I wish I got to be closer to him sometimes. He was very talented and smart, being able to build things at will and what not. Of course he had to have the materials necessary to do so. Not to mention he’s kinda attractive. Not to be gay or anything. </p><p>"Hey fox, come to be our little slut again?" A large green skinned man said, chuckling while surrounded by his 'buddies'. Probably moral support since he can't ever be alone while intimidating someone cause if he did, he'd be too scared to do it. </p><p>"Leave me alone Cade. Or do I have to remind you how this ended last weekend?" I said, pointing to the bouncer by the door, who was already looking in this direction. Ready to throw anyone who starts a fight the hell outta here. </p><p>Cade grumbled and got all up in my face, flicking open a knife low down by his side so the bouncer wouldn’t see. "Listen fox, we still have unfinished business. You haven't paid me from what we agreed on," he said while slowly sliding the cold metal blade over my neck, feeling pain start to form as he pressed down harder. "I’m going to give you 3 more days, n' after that, I'm gonna fuckin' kill ya. Mark my words." </p><p>He took the blade off my neck, wiping the blood from it as he turned around to walk off, but he turned his head back. </p><p>"3 days, fox.” He said signaling his posse to follow. </p><p>For some reason, that insult he said earlier got to me. Not because I was a 'slut' but because I felt weak all the time and more vulnerable. I guess it's just because of my size stature. I sigh and try not to think too much about it. Signaling the bartender to get me another drink.</p><p>I touch my neck where he had cut me. It stung badly when I touched it. I told the bartender that I would be right back and that I'm just gonna clean up real quick.</p><p>I made my way to the bathroom, which had graffiti all over it. Not very surprising since this place is the busiest bar in town. I go up to the sink and run the water and grab a few paper towels, soaking them a little in the water as I try to clean the blood off my fur. I mange to get most of it out, but there was still a stain of red in my semi-white coat. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. </p><p>"Why did I have to me made..." I whisper to myself as I stare at my reflection. I turn off the water and walk back out to the bar, finding my seat once again and being greeted by a newly filled glass. I smile at the bartender and start to sip at the drink he poured me. </p><p>A while goes by of just drinking and feeling somewhat comforted by its bitter taste. By now, I've had about 3 or 4 drinks and could start to feel the effects of it. I decide to call it good for the night and pay for my drinks and start to head out of the bar. Once I was out, I had nowhere to go really. I was basically homeless since I had been kicked out of my apartment and lost my last job. I had to rely on ravaging and stealing from people. I did what I had to, to get by. </p><p>For almost an hour, I walked on the streets, hoping that someone would save me from this nightmare of existence. But nobody came. I felt so alone and weak. I didn’t really know who I was at this point. Just a random, lost soul hoping to find somewhere to rest. </p><p>Eventually I found an alley way and sheltered there for the night. Sitting down on the cold ground, I felt tears well up in my eyes. I always try to keep my emotions at bay but this time it was just too overwhelming. I wanted all of this to end. Or at least have someone help me through it, but that seemed impossible now. The cold darkness soon enveloped me and I was brought into a lifeless state of sleep</p><p> </p><p>[A couple of hours roll by]</p><p> </p><p>“He...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <i> What is that noise? </i>
</p><p> </p><p>“Du... Wa...u....”</p><p> </p><p>
  <i> Go away, just leave me here...</i>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!! Cmon man, wake up!” </p><p> </p><p>“Rocket he’s probably dead.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <i> That’s a different voice... </i>
</p><p> </p><p>“I am groot!”</p><p>“Pete shut the hell up, he ain’t dead, I can see em breathin’.”</p><p>“If he is dead, we should bury him. It’s an honorable thing to do.”</p><p>I hear about 4 voices around me telling me to wake up. I sat up from where I fell asleep in the ally and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. </p><p>"W-wha.. what do you want?" I said groggily. </p><p>Looking up at them, I saw a man who looked to be human, a green skinned woman, a really buff, blue skinned man with red tattoos all over, a giant tree guy, and a... a raccoon? </p><p>"We don’t want nothin', but we are all wondering why you're sleepin' in the fuckin' alley like a lifeless husk." Said the raccoon as he knelt down to my level on the ground. "Really, what the hell are you doin here? You could get your ass beat any second. N' be glad we aren't." </p><p>I look over to the side at my bag that I had been sleeping on. Some of the items I had were spilled out onto the hard ground.<br/>
"It's not by choice," I say, looking up at the the group before I start to put everything back into my bag.<br/>
"I've got no home. I lost my job n shit so I'm basically homeless." I say, turning back to him with a bit of roughness now present in my voice.</p><p>"What's it to you? Y'all probably just wanna rob me huh? Well, good luck. I ain't got nothing." I said with hostility in my voice, hoping they would leave me alone. </p><p>"I am Groot" I tilt my head at the big tree. </p><p>"Oh shut up Groot, that’s absurd, we got no room!" The raccoon said in reply to Groot. I’m guessing that’s what his name was. And I think the raccoon’s name is Rocket?</p><p>Human boy stepped up forward next, ignoring the Rocket and Groot. "Maybe you would be interested in helping us? Maybe even stay with us temporarily? We're always needing some help with our missions and around the ship and it seems trash panda here could used a drinking buddy. So what do ya say?" He said, holding out a hand. </p><p>Rocket snarled at the human when he said trash panda. I guess rocket doesn’t like that name. I take his hand as he helps me stand up. I brush myself off and grab my bag up off the ground and wait for what the others had to say. </p><p>"Are you crazy Quill?! For all we know, he could be wanting to kill us as soon as we let or guard down!" Said the green skinned lady. I already didn't like her. She seemed like a pain to be around. "Gamora, who's the leader again? That's right, me. So I mak-"</p><p>“Just shut up! Both of you. Ya sound like kids bickering over candy.” </p><p>Rocket sighed and rubbed his face with his hands in a stressed manner. "Well, We do need an extra hand. Im open to it, that is if you doesn't wanna fuckin' kill us." He looked over at me with a cold look on his face. "And maybe I won't be the only one called fuckin' names for once." He said as he began to storm off. </p><p>"Language, rodent!" Said Quill before shaking his head and turning back to me.</p><p>"W-well, id be honored to ride along with you guys. I may not be a big help, but I'll do my best at least." </p><p>
  <i> What the hell am I thinking?! I just met these guys and now you wanna like with them?! </i>
</p><p>"It's settled then. Follow us." Quill announced and began to walkout of the alley with a strut in his step. I went on after them, coming up to this big ship, assuming it was his. "This here is the Milano. Home sweet home. Ain't she a beaut?" Quill said, nudging Gamora in a playful manner in a way of asking to play along. She ignored him and walking into the ship with the blue shinned man and Quill. </p><p>I hesitated for a second. </p><p>Was I really about to do this? I mean, I can finally have a place to stay and be around people that hopefully won't try to kill me. </p><p>"You comin' or what?" Asked the Rocket, leaning on the ship entrance. He also seemed to be looking me over, which was odd, but I payed no attention to it. "Yeah.. I'm coming." I say as I walk up to him with my bag over my shoulder and inside the ship. "Thanks for... Yknow, letting me tag along with you guys." I say while looking at him intently. "It means a lot."</p><p>He grunted and turned away, making a hand motion for me to follow him. "Its Rocket" he said suddenly.</p><p>"What?" I say, utterly confused. </p><p>"My name. It's Rocket. And you are?" </p><p>Okay yeah, that was his name and sounds faintly familiar from the lab. "Oh uh.. Jax. My names Jax." I say quickly, pondering if I should ask him where he came from. "Say uh.. your like me, aren't you? Made in a la-" </p><p>"'Yeah, I am. We're from the same place I think. Halfworld...” Rocket said as his words faded off for a second. He shook his head and spoke up again.</p><p>“Now, can I show you where you'll be sleepin'?"  He said while walking away. "Unless you wanna be sleepin' on the floor?" He said with some humor in his voice, looking back at me.</p><p>"Alright, alright, I'm coming." I said while I hurried into the ship.</p><p>
  <i> Time for one hell of a ride. </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>